


Blurred Lines

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, M/M, Memory Loss, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Something happened between Stan and Ford after Stan came home drunk. Teen Stans.





	Blurred Lines

“Ford,” Stan says, trying not to stammer. “I’m sorry for last night.”

Stan doesn’t remember what happened last night. Apparently, he had a date with Carla and got drunk, to the point Carla had to drive him home and sneak him inside his and Ford’s room without Filbrick noticing. All that alone is bad enough - he’s been trying to be so good with Carla, be someone proper for once - but it hadn’t been the end of it. After Carla had left, Stan had gone into Ford’s bed.

“I was really drunk.”

He just doesn’t get it. Sure, he has got drunk before, but never to the point that he wouldn’t remember what happened on the previous night; no matter how fuzzy his memories might have been, they were usually there. Now, there is nothing. The last thing he remembers is Ford patting him on the shoulder and telling him to have good time before he left to pick Carla up, and after that there is one big blank in his mind.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

He had woken up with Ford lying next to him on his stomach, propped up on his elbows and looking down at him. He hadn’t been smiling, and that combined with the fact they were both naked had turned Stan’s morning from a confusing mess into a full-blown nightmare. He hadn’t remembered a thing, but he had known. He had known what he had done.

Now he waits for Ford to give him his judgment; Ford’s face is as blank as Stan’s memory and he hadn’t said anything to Stan when he had got out of the bed and dressed up, so Stan can only hope that Ford will forgive him, whatever it was that he had done. And if not-

Just thinking about that makes his eyes tear up, and he wants to look away from Ford so bad so he can scrub his eyes dry with his arm. But he keeps his eyes on Ford, ready to face the music. He’s shaking inside.

Ford sighs.

“Stan, this can’t happen again. This is intolerable behavior.” He cradles the bridge of his nose between his fingertips, squeezing his eyes shot as he sighs again. “I don’t mind, you didn’t hurt me. But what if it had been Carla?”

“Oh my God.” Stan wants to fall into a sinkhole and disappear forever. He covers his face with his hands, but that’s when Ford comes to him, resting his hands down on Stan’s shoulders, stroking them up and down along his arms. It makes Stan feel worse, that Ford is this forgiving to him when Stan has proven just how much of a scumbag he is. “What do I do?” he asks, even though he doubts that Ford has an answer.

The mattress sinks slightly on Stan’s side as Ford sits down next to him, wrapping his arm around Stan’s bare shoulders.

“What you need to do is to rethink your relationship with Carla,” Ford says. “Is she safe around you, Stan? You really need to think about it.”

“What about you?” Stan hasn’t hurt Carla yet, after all, while it’s obvious that he has done something to Ford, no matter how much Ford is hugging him like everything is okay. “I shouldn’t be around you either.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Ford leans his head against Stan’s, rubbing his shoulders and arms. “You can’t be alone with yourself, Stan. You need someone to help you. I’m your brother. I want to help you.”

Hearing that really makes Stan want to cry; he doesn’t deserve Ford, never has but now less than ever.

“I’m so sorry,” he says as Ford moves in to hug him, holding him tight while Stan leans his face into the crook of Ford’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent. “I didn’t mean it, I don’t know how this happened-”

“It’s okay, that’s why you have me.” Ford strokes his back, kisses him on the temple. “I’ll make sure you’ll stay on the right path, Stan.”

Ford won’t keep that promise and Stan won’t stay on the right path, but no one ever needs to worry around him when he’s drunk. He never questions why.


End file.
